


Don't Play With Your Food

by seventeensteps



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Maybe fluff, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: He was slouching under a streetlight, its orange beam accentuating uneven ridges on his face. Nathan had seen him leaving Sister Margaret's, an assembly spot of unseemly characters. People who frequented that place usually meant they wouldn't be missed so much. Plus, Nathan was hungry.





	Don't Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me like a brick. I needed to write this.

He was slouching under a streetlight, its orange beam accentuating uneven ridges on his face. Nathan had seen him leaving Sister Margaret's, an assembly spot of unseemly characters. People who frequented that place usually meant they wouldn't be missed so much. Plus, Nathan was hungry.

To his surprise, the man came with him easy enough on his own, chattering all the way to Nathan's apartment building. Nathan didn't bother keeping up with the strings of words that fell from that mouth. He didn't see the point to, anyway. No need to listen to the food while it was still alive.

Once he closed the door to his room, the man -- Wade, he had introduced himself -- crowded Nathan in against the door and tried to kiss him. Nathan made an annoyed grunt, before backhanding him across the scarred face.

"Wha-" the man began, confused, but he recovered quickly, brown eyes taking on a dangerous glint. He giggled. "Ah, you sadist."

Nathan slapped him again. The man was getting on his nerves. A lot of times, his kind would fuck their food before feeding; orgasm did make them taste better, richer, but Nathan was too tired of the mating dance. Right now, he just wanted to eat.

Nathan did notice how the man's stance shifted, probably sensing something from him. When Nathan advanced again, patiently, the man ducked under his fist and twisted his leg up, only for it to be stopped mere inches from Nathan's nose. Relishing in the shock rolling off of his meal like lightning, Nathan couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. The roots of his fangs itched. He was suddenly aware of the growing hardness in his pants.

"What the fuck, old man? If you like BDSM stuff, you can just ask nicely. And hey, what about the safe word? How about  _Hello Kitty_ -" Nathan backhanded him again, this time with his TO arm, sent him crashing back against the large dining table in Nathan's room. That got some nice blood pooling up in his mouth. Wade spat. "Fuck."

Nathan's nostrils flared. He smelled good. What a waste.

"You don't seem that surprised," Nathan commented.

Wade laughed, loud and manic. "I've come acrossed my fair share of supernatural beings."

Nathan hummed, tilting his head. This could be good. Nathan'd decided he had time to play for a little while, and pulled him in by the front of his red hoodie. Nathan sucked at the split on his lips, and the taste was even better than the smell; Wade moaning and nipping him back. Nathan licked into his mouth one last time before pulling back. Wade was good.

"Aw, vampire, huh?" Wade speculated, tongue darting out to taste the residue of his own blood on his bottom lip. Nathan glanced down, and there was an unmistakable tent at the front of his sweatpants. "Never got to ask this before: what are your opinions on The Twilight Saga?"

Nathan yanked at his hoodie until Wade got the hint and raised his arms to let Nathan take it off. "It was too romanticized."

"How ironic," Wade smiled, sniggering.

Nathan ignored his antics, and instead focused on getting him naked. Wade shimmied out of his pants and sat back on Nathan's dining table, whistling some familiar off-key melody to a pop song. His seemingly good mood made Nathan wonder if he really thought he was going to walk out of this room alive or in one piece.

"Like what you see?" He asked. "Turned off yet? Lost your appetite?"

Nathan shoved him back against the wooden surface, amazed with how willingly he went with it, and wrapped his TO fingers around his delicate throat. He squeezed. "Stop with the questions. You're here to satisfy me."

"Oh, yeah?" Wade croaked, eyes glazed, his reddened cock hard and dripping.

"Yeah." Nathan tightened his grip. He could make it messy, blood dribbling to the floor, and drinking it all up later from the cold, rigid body, and the thought did make him rock his hips against the cleft of Wade's naked ass, but he also had other plans for him. He slapped Wade again, and again, and again. "Are you going to be good for me, Wade?"

And Wade widened his legs at that, wanted it, pushing back against the front of Nathan's cargo pants. "Yes, yes, yes, come  _on_."

His hold on Wade's throat became harder while he unzipped himself with his flesh hand, pushing his own pants down a little and taking his hard cock out, jacking it a couple of times. A little more pressure and Wade would be gone, and Wade was still pliant under his hand. The man was suicidal. He wanted it to hurt. Nathan bent down and licked a stripe from under his knee to his thigh, feeling tight muscles shaking under his tongue, sucking bruises onto the scarred skin of his inner thigh. Wade was wheezing unintelligibly above him, his consciousness slipping, and just before he blinked out from Nathan's mind, the vampire released his grip and sank his teeth down.

Tastes exploded in his brain. He drank and drank and drank, faintly aware that Wade had come and was twitching uselessly under his hands. Nathan could feel himself getting even harder. This was dangerous for him. He hadn't expected that it would be this  _good_.

He pulled his fangs from the flesh roughly, tearing the skin even furthur, blood gushing out slowly, and wiped the cooling semen off the man's chest, coated his fingers in it, and brought them down to circle insistently around Wade's hole. Wade whined.

It was a messy prep, too fast and not enough, yet Wade was always yelling back  _fuck, yes, more_ and already starting to get hard again when Nathan pushed in a third finger.

"Come the fuck on," Wade groaned, clenching around Nathan's TO fingers. Nathan took in the sight before him. A naked, scarred man on his back, his skin glistening with sweat and come, dark, angry bruises blossoming across his throat and cheeks, and still he looked at Nathan like the vampire was saving him from something. 

Wade's hands ran along the edges of the table, trying to grab onto something, but everything was too slippery. Nathan leaned in, biting playfully at the delicate skin of his throat, letting Wade's nails rake across his naked back. He couldn't remember when he took of his shirt. Wade made an urgent noise in his throat and Nathan lined himself up, beginning to push-

"Wait, wait, ugh, Hello Kitty," Wade panted, and to Nathan's annoyance, he made himself stopped.

"What?"

Wade blinked. "Just a bit overwhelmed. Yeah." He took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay. Go ahead."

Nathan growled, but he took his time, thrusting in short rhythm until the head disappear inside,  _fuck_. Wade was so tight around him. He reached his right hand between them and found a hard, leaking cock there. He thumbed the slit, smearing the precum, and twisted his wrist slowly.

He kept going like that until he was fully seated, closing his eyes in the tight heat, hearing the other man keen brokenly.

"You're so fucking huge," Wade said, grabbing Nathan's ass, grounding himself down against Nathan's cock. "Fuck. What the fuck."

"Stop speaking, you fuckwit," Nathan told him, his voice not as harsh as he would've liked.

"So start moving already, darling."

Nathan grunted, pulling out and pushing back in unhurriedly, watching his cock reappearing and disappearing inside Wade, savoring the mixture of lust and pleasure and heat that were crashing against him, basking himself in it. Wade's mouth was open, jaws slack, whimpering, his dark brown eyes blown wide and shining.

Nathan felt it, felt the oncoming climax, the base of his teeth itched again, and then-

"Please," Wade croaked, a broken sound that hit Nathan low in his gut, craning his face to the side, baring his neck-  _fuck_.

Nathan bit him, going as deep as he could, and his world whited out and was full of colors and it didn't make sense, but Nathan didn't care. He kept his lips locked onto the scarred skin, feeling the pulse weakening and slipping away.

And it should've been unexpected, but Nathan found that he was calm and not surprised as he detached his mouth from the man's neck, mopping Wade's spill with his fingers and feeding it into the man's mouth. Nathan purred. Wade sucked on them, languid and unworried.

"How dirty," Wade giggled weakly. "You could've gone all the way there, by the way."

Nathan regarded him quietly, before pulling out. Wade winced a little.

"I have one question," Wade said, looking away and then at him, blood and come splattered across his damaged skin.

The vampire raised an eye, cleaning himself haphazardly with Wade's discarded pants.

"What's your real name?"

Nathan pretended to think that question over, though he already knew what he was going to say. "Nathan," he said, finally.

"No way," Wade said, and then noticed the look on his face. "Wait, you're serious. Wow.  _Nathan_."

"You can rest here. I'll make you something to eat when you wake up, and then you can leave."

"Aw, is that your old age talking? You're so soft, Mister Vampire. Nathan. Nate." Wade started to giggle again. " _Nate_."

Nathan shook his head, already thinking about the meal -- the food for the human lying on his dining table -- and said, "Shut the fuck up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
